I can handle it, I think
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Vegeta is left with Trunks and Pan's brat.


I Can Handle It….I Think

A/N: Hey, well this little fic is one where Vegeta watches Ciara for three days. It's suppose to be funny, but it might not be. Oh well, I really only wrote this to get over my writer's block. Also, I don't own any of these characters, just Ciara. So R and R!

Ciara laughed loudly as Trunks came up behind her and tossed her into the air. He tossed his daughter up several times before he finally let her sit on his shoulder. It would be his last day to see her for a week, because he and Pan were going for another honeymoon trip the next morning.

She hugged him and looked down at him, "Will you and Mommy think of me?" She asked looking completely cute. She had on an orange gi that Videl made for her and her hair was braided.

Trunks smiled, "Of course we will. And when we come back, we'll spend every second with you." He set her down so that she could walk. "But you have to promise me you'll be good for Grandpa and Grandma"

Ciara smiled. "I will, when am I not?" She gave him an innocent smile and Trunks couldn't help, but smile.

Pan came down the stairs and smiled at them both, "Well, I'm done packing. You ready Trunks?"

"Yep, I have the ship ready also." They were going to the moon for their anniversary. Trunks heaved Ciara on his shoulders, "You ready to go"

"I was born ready!" She yelled. It's what she always said when you asked her a question that had 'are you ready' in it.

* * *

Ciara ran inside her grandparents house with her backpack on her back. "Grandma? Grandpa? I'm here!" She called as she set her backpack on the couch.

Bulma came out of her lab, still in her lab coat and ran up and hugged Ciara. "Ci-ci! I'm so glad to see you again! Have Trunks and Pan left already?"

"Yeah, they left. They had to hurry or their room would be canceled or somethin' like that." She smiled and jumped down from her. "Where's Vey-vey?" She was talking about Vegeta. It wasn't that she couldn't say his name, she could, but she called him that because that was the first word she really knew.

"He's in the gravity room. You might want to wait till he gets out." She smiled as she took Ciara's back pack, "I left your room just the way you like it. Why don't you shower before dinner?" Ciara followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the training room and shut it off so the gravity would be the normal Earth's level. He noticed a change of the atmosphere and then sensed the extra small ki, which meant that his granddaughter was here. He climbed up the stairs where he smelt Bulma's cooking. Thankfully she got better or he would've stayed downstairs. When he walked in he saw his food on the table and Bulma doing the dishes. She still hadn't fixed the dishwasher. He sat down at his usual spot and looked around for the young one.

"Where's the brat?" He grunted.

Bulma sighed, but didn't turn around. "She's upstairs taking a nap, and don't call her that. Her name's Ciara."

Vegeta snorted and returned to eating his food. The phone next to the door way starting ringing. Vegeta ignored it thinking that Bulma would handle it, but she didn't move either. The loud ringing was started to get on his nerves until finally he got up and handed the phone to Bulma.

"Answer it or you won't have a phone to talk to." He said coldly.

Bulma sighed and clicked the talk button.  
"Bulma…..oh hi….yes…No he didn't tell me that…He's in, uh, out of town….oh…well…I guess I could…no it's no trouble…alright….see you there soon…..bye." She hung up and looked back at Vegeta. "That was Trunks' office, they have some orders to go out, but he forgot about them so..."

Vegeta waited for the rest, but she just bit her lip. "So?"

"They want me to fill in until they get it all done. Trunks forgot he needed to supervise this." She looked at him wearily, thinking he was going to be angry, but instead he just sat there.

"Then go. When will you be back?"

Bulma sighed, "That's the thing Vegeta. It's not at the tower, it's at Orlando, and I'll need to take the plane. So I won't be here for at least three days."

Vegeta looked up at her. "Who's going to take care of the munchkin?"

"I was hoping you will"

Vegeta looked at her like she said the most craziest thing, and she had. Him, Vegeta? Take care of a four year old? But he wasn't going to say something like that to her. That would mean he was accepting defeat.

"Sure. Just hurry back though before the brat gets on my nerves"

"Are you sure"

"I can handle it"

Bulma smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Vegeta! I love you so much!" She began furiously kissing him until he finally had to push her off. She grabbed her coat, her purse, and her keys, and was and out the door. Vegeta watched her go. He shrugged his shoulders and tossed his plate in the sink. How hard could it be?

As if she was psychic, Ciara appeared at Vegeta's ankles. "Where's Grandma going, Vey-vey?"

Vegeta twitched at her nickname for him. He had tried to get her to call him Vegeta, but it never worked. "She's going out, she'll be back in three days." He looked down at her and saw that she was hugging the pink stuffed rabbit that Pan had made for her. It's stomach and paws were white and had button eyes. "Go play with your dolls"

Ciara shook her head, "I don't wanna! I wanna play dollies with you!" She said smiling.

Vegeta blinked down at her and then shook his head and crossed his arms. "Oh no. No way am I playing that dumb little game"

"Daddy and Mommy always play with me." she said slightly hurt.

"Well I ain't your Mommy or Daddy. I'm Vegeta and Vegeta doesn't play with dolls." Ciara began sniffing and Vegeta took the time to stare at her. Then it was like she exploded with water works.

"Waaah! You won't play with me! Waaah! Waaah!" She cried and it made Vegeta jump.

"N-Now wait"

"Waaah"

"I said stop! Ciara"

"Waaah"

"Fine! I'll play with the stupid dolls if it'll shut you up"

"Waa-" Ciara automatically stopped and she smiled. "Yay! Now, come play with me!" She took his hand and led him to the living room where a doll house was displayed. "I'll be the Mommy and Daddy and you can be the dog since that's what Grandma calls you all the time." She handed him the little plastic piece and Vegeta sighed. This was making his entire pride fly out the window. "Hi honey, how was your day? Great honey, yours? Splendid. How was yours, Spot?" She looked up at Vegeta and then he got the picture that it was him.

"Fine." He grunted.

Ciara shook her head. "No no Vey-vey. Dogs don't go 'fine', they bark"

"I don't bark." He said lazily.

"Please Grandpa." She stuck out her lip and he rolled his eyes.

He sighed, "Bark." He said lowly as if the word was a vile thing.

"No, do it like this. Ruff ruff!" She barked like a Chihuahua.

"Ruff." His sounded more like a fat lazy hound.

Ciara continued to play though. "Hey sweetie, is our baby ready?" Vegeta snapped his head up at this remark Ciara was making them have a baby? Was she old enough? "I dunno, I'll call the stork." Vegeta almost fell over.

"Where did you hear that!" Vegeta asked sitting up straight.

Ciara looked up at him confused. "Mommy told me. She said that when two parents want a baby, the mommy calls the stork and delivers it, but since the mail is slow it takes about nine months for it to arrive unless you use Fed-ex."

Vegeta started laughing. "Ha. Well, that's not true. Birds don't bring babies."

Ciara frowned at him. "Then where do they come from?"

Vegeta blushed a little under the eyes. "Uh…" He couldn't exactly tell her the truth; it would be scary for her. "Soda machines!" He blurted out.

Ciara raised an eyebrow. "I came from a machine"

Vegeta sweat dropped. "Uh, yes. When a Mommy wants a baby, she puts a special dollar in the machine and out pops the baby." He smiled stupidly trying to get her to believe him.

She smiled widely at him. "Okay."

She was about to go back to playing dolls, but Vegeta jumped up. "Hey! You know what! Why don't you watch a movie instead? I'll watch it with you"

Ciara jumped up. "Yay! I get to watch a movie! I get to watch a movie"

Vegeta chuckled at her. "Alright, what movie?" He walked over to the cabinet where the videos were organized.

"Barney and friends"

Vegeta felt all his ego leave him at her words. Why that one? He turned back to her, "You sure?" She nodded and jumped on the couch. He sighed, glad no one was here to see him being humiliated by a four year old. He took out the video and placed it in the VCR and pushed play. He walked over to the couch and saw that she was still jumping on the couch. "Sit." He commanded. She stopped and sat down next to him with a smile plastered over her face.

* * *

Vegeta wanted to gauge his eyes out with a spoon. They had watched the video seven times already; after every one Ciara would say to watch it again. He was started to zone off into a world where he killed Barney and hung his corpse off a tree limb and whacked at it like a piñata. Why would they even have a dinosaur as a children's show? Don't they know that dinosaur's eat people, especially the T-rex kind like Barney; this show was teaching the wrong things.

He looked over to see Ciara curled up into a ball and fast asleep. Vegeta smirked, glad to finally cut off the stupid show. He turned off the VCR and television with the remote and picked Ciara up and carried her to her room and laid her down in the bed. He walked back to his own room and plopped down on the bed. He didn't know how tired he was. He stripped into his pajama bottoms and climbed into the comfort of his bed.

* * *

"Vey-vey." Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "Vey-vey!" Someone was whispering to him that he just didn't want to answer to.. "Grandpa!"

"What! What! What!" Vegeta bolted upright and saw Ciara in her pajamas next to her bed. She started crying and Vegeta wanted to slap himself. "What is it? Do you need something"

"Waaah! You scared me!" She cried.

Vegeta huffed and shifted his legs over to the side. "Look, I didn't mean to." He ran his fingers through his black hair and let out a sigh, "Why are you up, Ciara?"

Ciara sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I had an accident." She shifted her feet a little and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'you had an accident?' You break something?" He just didn't get it.

Ciara shook her head and started crying again. "I wet the bed! Waaah! I'm sorry! Waaah!"

Vegeta's eyes got big. "Oh. Oh! Uh, it's okay. It happens. Don't worry." He climbed out of bed and stumbled down the hall to her room, which was Bra's old room, and turned on the light. He walked over to the bed and studied it. "Damn! Did you out drink a fire truck! That's huge!" He grabbed the sheets and blanket, and also her pillows.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." She mumbled.

"It's alright. Sh-tuff happens." He had to catch himself with that one. He walked down stairs to the laundry room with Ciara at his heels. He opened the washer and threw the bundle in. "How much detergent does that woman use?" He poured the liquid in the cap and dumped it in with the load. He looked between the cap and the load and added another cup. One more. And just to make sure it got clean, one more. He turned the dial and turned it on. "Alright, let's go back upstairs"

"Hey Vey-vey? Where am I going to sleep now?" asked Ciara looking up at him, her pink rabbit was dangling in her arms.

Vegeta rubbed his head. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom"

Ciara frowned and shifted a little. "I don't want to. It scares me"

Vegeta stopped and looked down at her. "How can it scare you"

Ciara picked at her rabbit's ears. "It makes noises. They sound like monsters that want to get me"

"Your dad slept there"

"The monsters didn't want him. He was too strong"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh. Yeah." He looked back at his room, wanting sleep, and then back to Ciara. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Ciara nodded and took his hand. "Monsters won't come after me with you in the same room." He walked her back to his room where they both climbed in bed.

Vegeta turned off the lamp and rolled over while Ciara took Bulma's spot. "Vey-vey, can you leave the light on?" Ciara whispered.

"Why do you need the light on?" Vegeta asked as he closed his eyes. He was so close to sleep, but she kept pulling him away.

"Monsters don't like light. It keeps them away."

"There are no monsters."

"Yes there are."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Fine! Name one!"

"Frieza! Cell! Buu! Babi!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Well, they're all dead."

"Please Vey-vey. Just to be sure"

Vegeta sighed loudly and turned on the lamp. "Now sleep"

Ciara smiled and rolled over. Vegeta had to get used to the light; he was use to it being dark. He was already halfway asleep when…

"Grandpa, I can't sleep"

Vegeta grunted and opened his eyes. "What? Why can't you sleep"

"Mommy usually tells me a story to get me to sleep."

"No way. I played dolls with you. Watched hours of a purple dinosaur dance aroundwith you. No way in hell am I going to tell you a story." Vegeta said, already irritated from the lack of sleep.

Ciara gasped. "That's a dime in the swear jar. I'm telling Grandma"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat up. "Alright, you want a story? Okay, here it goes. There once was a girl who didn't get to sleep. She stayed up a long time until she withered and became old, but she was only four and she looked sixty. The end. Moral of the story: get sleep. Now good night."

Ciara wrinkled her nose, "That wasn't a good story Vey-vey. Tell a better one."

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright." Ciara lifted her head up to enjoy it. "Once upon a time, there was this warrior prince named Geta. He was strong, fast, brilliant, and not to mention dead sexy. And then there was his rival named Carrot. He was slow, weak, stupid, and very ugly. Once those two met, Carrot challenged him to a fight, which Geta quickly won. But then an evil came down and terrorized the city"

"Geta and Carrot both jumped into action, but Carrot was beaten. Geta quickly destroyed the monster and everyone praised him. Then Carrot went to Geta and bowed and said 'you are the greatest warrior. You are superior compared to a slump like me. I worship thee.' and from then on, Geta was the greatest hero ever. The end."

Ciara smiled. "That 's more like it. I think I can get to sleep now."

They both rolled over and Vegeta closed his eyes after he heard Ciara's slow repeated breaths that told him she was asleep. Finally he got to sleep himself.

* * *

:Thump, thump, thump:

Vegeta hoisted himself up. Something downstairs was making the loudest racket. He looked at the clock that read three thirty and grunted. Careful not to wake up Ciara, he climbed out of bed and walked down the steps where the sound was getting louder.

It was coming from the laundry room. He opened the door and a giant wave of detergent and water collapsed on him. "What the-" He looked over at the washing machine that was still going and tried to shut it off, by banging it real hard. Only that his banging dented the machine in several places and the button flew off which meant he had no way to turn it off.

"For crying out loud!" He moved over to the back to unplug it and it quickly went off. He sighed and looked at all the soap and water on the floor. "Guess I put too much." He went into the kitchen to get the mop, but slipped on the floor. "Son of a- "

* * *

Vegeta held onto Ciara's hand as they both crossed the street. Her legs weren't as long as his so he picked her up and carried her by lifting up her arm. They were at the park now since Ciara had black mailed him; he either had to sing the Barney Song or take her to the park. He took her to the park. His pride was already less than gum under your shoe.

Ciara laughed loudly as Vegeta hoisted her up on his shoulder. "Now where do you want to go"

"Hm.." she bit her lip in concentration. "Lets see a movie!" She called throwing her arms into the air.

"Alright, what movie?"

"March of the Penguins!"

Vegeta felt so humiliated. That was the only movie that Ciara could see. He hoped no one would see him, especially someone he knew.

"Alright, we'll go see it." He carried her to the theatre and paid for the tickets, keeping his head low the entire time.

"Vey-vey, wake up." Ciara elbowed him in the ribs. Vegeta shifted in his seat and focused his blurry eyes on the giant screen about nothing, but the flightless birds. There was no one else in the theatre, besides one other family and their toddlers. That shows you how exciting this movie was, and the family infrontwas asleep.

Vegeta tried his best to stay awake through it. It was just so boring that he started to drool in the corner of his mouth. Finally when the movie was over and the lights turned on, he snapped his head up; he didn't know when he fell asleep, but was glad it was over. The family in front of them was still asleep while they left.

"Grandpa, I need to pee." Ciara crossed hr legs and Vegeta bit his lip.

"You can go on your own right?" Vegeta was silently begging.

"Will you come with me?" Ciara looked at him with pleading eyes.

Vegeta sighed, "You don't mind going to the men's room do you?"

Ciara shook her head and he took her to the restroom. She went to the stall and Vegeta leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish.

"Cinderella, dressed in yella. Went upstairs to kiss a fella." Ciara sung quietly. Apparently it helped her go. "Kissed a snake. Made a mistake. How many doctors did it take?"

Vegeta was glad it was just them in the bathroom; to make sure no one came in he locked the door. "You done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Almost." She called from the other side. "One, two, three." Vegeta weaved back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited on her. How long did it take to pee? "Eight, nine, ten." She flushed the toilet and opened the stall. "I'm ready now"

He took her hand and led her out of the stall, where he ran into Goten and Uub.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goten asked him. Vegeta flushed.

"Tell anybody I was here and I'll rip your lungs out and feed it to him." He pointed to Uub, who gulped, and then dragged Ciara out of the theatre.

Ciara pointed to a restaurant. "Daddy takes us there a lot. Can I get a kid's meal?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Why not?" He carried her to the place and stood in a long line.

Ciara tugged at his pants, "Vey-vey, I'm going over there. I'll be right back."

Vegeta nodded and Ciara ran off. He waited in line for ten minutes before he could order, but then he had to wait twenty more minutes for them to cook the food. After he got it, he went looking for her and saw her near a soda machine with cans all around her. She put a quarter in and pressed a button, a can fell out and she would drop it on the ground. He watched her do this for a second time before he finally got her attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still holding her kid's meal.

Ciara frowned at him, "I've pressed all these buttons, but not a single one has gotten me a baby brother or sister!" She kicked the machine and another can fell out. "Stupid baby maker"

Vegeta grabbed her hand, "Uh, Ciara. Only parents can get a baby. Only they have the special dollar."

Ciara looked up to him and grabbed his pant leg. "Vey-vey, can you get me a baby brother? You're a parent right?"

Vegeta blushed. "Uh…" He grabbed her arm and rushed her out and into the car to get away from the scene she was causing. He got in the car, strapped her in her car seat, and drove onto the road.

"Hey Grandpa! That wasn't very nice! I want a baby brother! I want a baby brother! Waaah!" Ciara began kicking and screaming.

"Look, only your mom and dad can get you a sibling." Vegeta said as he looked back at her through the rear view mirror.

Ciara crossed her arms. "I don't want a sibling! I want a baby brother!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he drove back to the Capsule Corp manor.

* * *

"Your momma don't wear no socks! Ding Dong! I saw her when she took them off! Ding Dong! She threw them in the air! Ding Dong! Now the birds need medi-care!" Ciara sang loudly in the bathtub while splashing around.

Vegeta knocked softly on the door from the other side. "Ciara, you done in there?"  
"Hold on!" Ciara looked at her pruned hands. "Almost. I still have feeling in my hands."

"Alright, call me if you need me." Vegeta left while Ciara kept splashing around.

A few minutes later, Vegeta opened the door with a towel in his hand. "You ready now Ciara?"

"Yep!" She stood up and Vegeta walked in the bathroom. Except that all her splashing soaked the floor and Vegeta slipped and fell on his back. He growled in pain as he tried to stand back up. "Okay Grandpa"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now it's time to get out." Vegeta draped the towel around her and hoisted her up. He dried her off and helped get her into her pajamas.

Tonight was a movie night for Ciara so Vegeta was forced to watch hours of Care Bears cartoons for hours. How does his son do this?

* * *

Bulma opened the front door and walked inside the manor. It had been a stressful three days, but she had managed to get it all done. Now she remembered why she retired. She set her purse in kitchen and walked to the living room and saw Vegeta and Ciara both asleep on the couch; Ciara was curled up on Vegeta's chest, sucking her thumb and he hand his hand under her, keeping her up. Bulma smiled at them.

Vegeta had grown close to Ciara, like she was hoping for. His black heart was no use to the love of your grandchild, and that proved it.

She draped a thin blanket over them both and blew them a kiss and quietly tiptoes out of the room. She took off her coat and went to the laundry room to wash it, when she saw the washer bent up, disfigured, and broken. "What the- Vegeta!"

In the living room Vegeta opened one eye and smirked. "Told you I could handle it." He closed his eyes, but kept his smile as he went back to sleep.

END

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! I don't care! You can even send me flames! I sorta only did this one to cure writer's block. I'm sort of new with this Fanfiction website so tell me how I'm doing please! Also, I'm going to update on my story And then there's you soon, so look out for that. Bye-bye!


End file.
